Um Ano de Felicidade
by Nanna Black
Summary: TP. Trunks e Pan festejam um ano de namoro no Natal, e trocam surpresas. Fic completa.


**Sinopse:** Apenas uma pequena história fofa de amor. Trunks, Pan e um aniversário de um ano de namoro.

**Nota da Autora:** Essa época do ano me deixa nostálgica e romântica. Principalmente agora, quando estou para me casar (dia 20/01 será meu casamento), e minha barriga começa a crescer com meu bebê. Então, sejam bonzinhos comigo e deixem algumas reviews generosas. Feliz Natal!

**Gênero:** Puro romance.

Um Ano de Felicidade 

Trunks Briefs olhou para a bela e jovem mulher ao seu lado. Ela era pequena e delicada, com longos cabelos negros, profundos e grandes olhos azuis escuros e uma boca rosada, bem desenhada. Quem não a conhecesse poderia vê-la como uma boneca de porcelana, e não estariam mais enganados. Son Pan, sua namorada de um ano, era a mulher mais poderosa do mundo.

Ela estava com dezenove anos agora. Ele tinha quatorze anos a mais que ela, e bancara a babá, quando Pan era pequena e ele era um adolescente. Trunks podia lembrar-se de Pan quando criança. Ela fora uma garotinha esperta, com grandes e determinados olhos azuis, sempre brilhantes, e cabelos pretos cortados curtos, na altura do queixo, que era louca por uma boa aventura.

Suas famílias se conheciam desde sempre – a mãe de Trunks, Bulma Briefs, era a melhor amiga do avô de Pan, Son Goku. Trunks sempre tivera Pan como uma irmãzinha mais nova, porque ela era a melhor amiga de sua irmã. No entanto, ele lembrou-se do exato momento que deixou de vê-la como uma menininha para vê-la como uma mulher muito desejável.

**Ele passara três anos fora, fazendo uma pós-graduação em Harvard, e, quando voltara ao Japão, Pan-estava fora, fazendo um intercâmbio na Itália. Ela estava com dezoito anos, solteira. Trunks, aos trinta e dois e também solteiro, sofria a pressão de seus pais para se casar. Trunks não sabia porque, mas todas as suas namoradas tinham um defeito. Ele não queria se casar.**

**Até colocar os olhos em Pan outra vez. Quando ele partira, ela era uma mirrada adolescente de quatorze anos. Não tinha curvas e o que mais queria era viver uma aventura excitante. O tempo, porém, operara milagres nela. Aos dezoito anos, Pan era a mulher mais sexy e linda que Trunks já vira. Ela continuara pequena, não herdando a altura de Gohan, mas tinha a beleza clássica de Videl.**

**Os cabelos curtos estavam agora muito longos, enroscando-se em cachos bem-feitos ao redor da cintura estreita. Os muitos anos de treinamento propiciados por Goku, Goten, Trunks e Ubuu deram a Pan um corpo sensacional, com cintura fina, abdômen bem modelado, seios firmes e pernas bem torneadas. Ela estava espetacular numa minissaia jeans e uma blusa branca.**

**Trunks e Pan demoraram apenas duas semanas para refazerem a amizade de tantos anos. Lentamente, os dois foram se envolvendo. Nada, porém, oficial. Passaram-se seis meses. No Natal daquele ano, Trunks convidou Pan para um baile de negócios. Ela estava disposta a terminar o romance com ele, mesmo que aquilo a matasse, mas não precisou. Trunks apresentou-a a todos como sua namorada.**

Pan remexeu-se em seu sono e aninhou-se mais contra Trunks. Ele sorriu e acariciou com a ponta do dedo a curva da bochecha macia da namorada. O último ano fora o melhor de sua vida. Estava apaixonado sinceramente pela primeira vez, aos trinta e três anos. Pan deu um sorrisinho e abriu um olho, sonolentamente. Ela sorriu e esticou-se, beijando-o rapidamente nos lábios.

"Hora do presente", ela falou.

"Hora do presente".

O empresário largou sua namorada por um breve instante e virou-se para pegar algo na mesinha de cabeceira. O mesmo fez Pan. Quando os dois se olharam outra vez, ele tinha uma pequena caixa quadrada de veludo nas mãos. Ela segurava uma caixa retangular longa e fina. Os olhos azuis escuros estavam assombreados por um véu de medo. Pan temia o quê? Em silêncio, ela deu a Trunks a caixa.

Ele a abriu, e foi como se alguém desse um golpe em seu estômago. Dentro da caixa, estava uma pulseira masculina de ouro, com uma placa.

Na placa, Pan mandara gravar a palavra 'Papai'.

Trunks levantou os olhos para olhar o rosto de sua namorada. Os olhos azuis escuros estavam cheios de lágrimas, e ela fez que sim para o olhar inquisitivo de Trunks. Um sorrisinho bobo e eufórico curvou os lábios do príncipe dos saiyajins, e ele se inclinou, beijando Pan em cheio na boca. Ela riu quando os dedos longos dele escorregaram para debaixo da blusa e acariciaram a barriga lisa.

Quando os dois se separaram, Trunks abriu a caixinha que ainda segurava. Dentro dela havia um anel. Era um anel formado por um aro de ouro branco, delicado, sobre o qual fora elegantemente posicionado um belo diamante de cinco quilates, lapidado para formar um quadrado. A luz do sol nascente bateu no diamante e refletiu no rosto de Pan, que parecia bastante perplexa. Bra conseguira manter a boca fechada.

"Ai, Dende", ela suspirou. Trunks sorriu.

"Son Pan..."

"Dá licença, Trunks!" Ela pulou para o chão por cima dele, correu para o banheiro e, pouco depois, Trunks correu atrás dela. Pan estava enjoada, vomitando.

Cautelosamente, Trunks prendeu os longos e sedosos cabelos negros num rabo de cavalo frouxo, colocou pasta numa escova de dente e entregou-a a ela. Pan sorriu, grata, e levantou-se, passando a escovar os dentes. Trunks carinhosamente pegou em sua mão, e ela fez que sim.

Naquela noite, todos os amigos e os familiares de Trunks e Pan estavam estranhando o jeito do casal. Claro, eles viviam grudados, mas dessa vez eles trocavam sorrisos misteriosos, como se guardassem algum segredo. Volta e meia, desapareciam, sendo encontrados numa das sacadas, beijando-se e conversando por sussurros. Todos estavam curiosíssimos. Somente Vegeta parecia tranqüilo. Ele até mesmo tinha um sorrisinho no rosto.


End file.
